<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Haze Awakens Love's Gaze by TatianaStriker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970923">Sick Haze Awakens Love's Gaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaStriker/pseuds/TatianaStriker'>TatianaStriker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Play One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let's Play (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaStriker/pseuds/TatianaStriker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles takes care of a sick Sam, lots of fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Jones/Sam Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Play One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Haze Awakens Love's Gaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam woke with a pounding headache, she felt awful. Groaning she'd managed to drag herself out of bed, she thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go into work today; but she had a lot to finish and she didn't want to pass that up.</p><p>The last thing she wanted was for Charles to be angry with her for being behind on a few assignments he'd given her, sighing she stumbled into her bathroom hoping that a shower might perk her up a bit.</p><p>Once out of the shower she felt more lightheaded than anything, she popped an Ibuprofen and washed it down with a glass of ice water. She struggled through getting dressed at a zombie's pace but, she managed to be done in time to rush to the bus stop as the bus pulled up.</p><p>Upon arriving at work she realized two things. <em>Number one is that she didn't want to be here and, two is that she really <strong>shouldn't</strong> be here</em>. She groaned as she staggered into the office, almost immediately she was greeted by the sight of Umed's cheerful face. "Yo Sam! Woah you aren't looking too hot, you sure it's okay for you to be in today?"</p><p>She nodded in response and immediately regretted doing so. "Y-Yeah I'll be fine, I still have a lot of work to get done, I'm already behind on work as it is." She turned to walk away and bumped into someone. "S-Sorry I wasn't paying attention!" She felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, gently steadying her as she staggered back a bit.</p><p>"Nonsense Ms.Young it's quite alright. However, you don't appear to be." Sam glanced up into the piercing blue eyes of none other than Charles, who actually seemed quite concerned for her. As she went to respond to him, he merely shook his head and guided her into his office.</p><p>As they entered he closed the door behind them and gently guided her into a chair. "Ms. Young, I can't help but notice that you seem quite out of sorts. Are you unwell?" Sam gently shook her head, trying to reassure him that she was fine. "Oh no it's nothing serious, I've just been feeling a bit sick is all. I promise it won't interfere with my work, you don't have to worry."</p><p>For some reason a frown formed on his face at her words, had she said something wrong. He slowly made his way over to her, stopping just in front of her. He narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "Is that what you think i'm concerned about?" Sam raised an eyebrow, a look of utter confusion on her face. Isn't that what he was worried about?</p><p>Charles let out a defeated sigh, he then knelt down before her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Ms Young, you have a slight fever. You can barely walk straight, and you think the only thing I'm concerned about is, whether you can work efficiently?"</p><p>Sam's eyes widened, she was not expecting Charles to say that. She felt the warmth of his hand on her forehead and felt her cheeks heat up slightly. He was worried about her? Sure he had been very kind to her, showing his concern on rare occasions but, this was very new to her.</p><p>She was at a loss for words, not knowing how to respond to his question. Should she tell him the truth? That yes she had thought his only concern was if she would be a hindrance during work? Charles already knew the answer to that question, she didn't need to tell him at all.</p><p>He felt a bit hurt to know that she didn't think she was important to him.</p><p>He could only shake his head in response, right now he knew one thing for sure. He needed to get her home, he couldn't help feeling worried for her, seeing the condition she was in. "Nevermind Ms. Young, we need to get you home." He stood up and dusted off his pants, holding out a hand for her, urging her to take it. "Can you walk? If not, then you can lean on me."</p><p>Sam took the hand he offered her and stood up, she did still feel very lightheaded but she knew she'd be embarrassed if she had to lean on him. For a moment she thought he'd offer to carry her, the thought sent chills down her spine. She pictured being lifted into his arms and carried bridal style, she was certain her fever had risen at that image being carved into her mind. <em>Now that would certainly be embarrassing. </em></p><p>With slight assistance from Charles the two headed down into the parking garage, Charles had instructed Lucy to push back his meetings before they departed. Sam couldn't help feeling guilty, she had become a burden unintentionally. Charles helped Sam into the car and started the drive to her apartment. Sam couldn't stand this silence that enveloped them, but she was unsure of what to say. Letting out a small sigh she spoke up.</p><p>"I'm sorry Charles." Charles turned to look towards her, the car having been stopped at a red light. "Why are you apologizing, Ms. Young?" Sam was staring at her lap, her hands folded, she couldn't bring herself to look at him right now. "It's just that, you must've had a lot of work to do. I'm sorry that I got in the way of that, I didn't want to trouble you." Charles turned to look back at the road, he hated when Sam only saw herself as a burden.</p><p>"Ms.Young, you needn't apologize. I offered to take you home, it's no trouble at all. If you truly feel bad about it, you can make it up to me by getting better quickly." Charles flashed a brief smile in her direction then turned back towards the road, the light turned green and he pulled off. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, save for a few coughs here and there from Sam followed by her quickly apologizing each time.</p><p>Charles insisted on walking her to her door, to make sure she made it there safely. She felt a little less light headed yet once she reached her door, she staggered. Charles was beside her in an instant in case she fell, he could tell she was terribly ill. "Ms. Young you are unwell, Why did you think it was a good idea to come into work with the condition you're in?" He scolded her gently. Sam sniffled lightly and responded in a quiet tone of voice.</p><p>"I didn't want you to be upset with me. I'm behind on work, I figured you'd get angry if I took a sick day at a busy time like this." "I would rather you stay home and rest when you aren't feeling well, your well-being is far more important Ms. Young." She had unlocked her door and walked inside, Charles once again insisted that he'd made sure she was properly taken care of.</p><p>Upon entering, the two were greeted by Bowser, he was happy to see his mother back at home. He was very confused to see someone else with her, glancing at Charles Bowser tilted his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face. Sam bent down to lightly stroke Bowser on the head. "Charles this little guy is Bowser, Bowser this is Charles. He was nice enough to give me a lift home, so behave."</p><p>Bowser barked happily and scampered up to Charles, he sat before him and held out his paw. Charles grinned and knelt down to shake Bowser's paw. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance kind sir" Satisfied, Bowser barked at Charles once again and ran off to play with princess plum. Charles couldn't help but chuckle at the interaction. "He has quite the personality Ms. Young." Sam giggled and nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah I adore him, Thank you for giving me a ride home Charles I appreciate it. I wouldn't want to take up any more of your time, I can handle it from here." Charles shook his head before taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. Sam was confused by his actions but before she could ask, he spoke up. "Go change out of those clothes and get under the covers." He turned his back to her, a slight blush on his face. "I will make you something to help you feel better."</p><p>Sam didn't know what to say, Charles was being awfully sweet towards her. She once again tried to tell him that it was not necessary but Charles promptly shooed her out of the room, and she left to go change in her bedroom. Charles had made her a bowl of Cawl, which she happily devoured.</p><p>Once that was done, Charles told her he had to leave so she saw him to the door. After reassuring him that she would call someone if she felt worse, he left. Once he was gone she slipped under her covers, as she drifted off to sleep, she thought to herself. <em>Sick days aren't so bad after all. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot it's been a while since ive written fanfiction and this is my first time publishing one so go easy on me. Lol Constructive  criticism is welcome and appreciated let me know how i can improve or if you want me to publish more~♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>